This invention relates generally to disposable training pants and more particularly to such a pants that can be used when infants grow out of diapers and that include a wetness telling area.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei4-5961 discloses a topsheet of a disposable training pant partially formed with a wetness telling area having a hydrophilicity. In a disposable training pant described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei5-59601, the topsheet is provided at least over a middle area thereof with a moistness holding sheet partially bonded thereto and partially rising from the topsheet.
In disposable training pants or diapers comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core extending between these two sheets, it is well known to keep the topsheet in close contact with the absorbent core by intermittently bonding these two components to each other so that a quantity of discharged body fluids may be transferred to the absorbent core as rapidly as possible. However, if the topsheet is bonded to the absorbent core in this manner in the disposable training pants or diaper as disclosed in the above-identified Applications, transfer of body fluids can be accelerated but only a small quantity of body fluids can stay in the wetness telling area or the moistness holding sheet and a feeling of wetness given to the infant by such area or sheet is correspondingly weakened.